Recently, there is a growing demand for contents that may be represented in three dimensions (3D) even on a two-dimensional (2D) screen of digital equipment such as a personal computer or mobile terminal device. (Hereinafter, such contents are referred to as “3D contents”, for convenience.) One good example of the 3D contents is 3D animation authored by a 3D animation authoring program from ANIPEN, Inc.
The inventor(s) has disclosed an invention related to a novel 3D animation authoring method or the like in PCT International Publication No. WO 2011/149160 (the contents of which are to be regarded as being incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) so that users may author 3D contents by only using relatively simple tools or interfaces. In such an invention or other inventions to implement visual representations in an assumed virtual 3D space, it is crucial to control a virtual camera in the virtual 3D space.
In this connection, the inventor(s) present herein a novel technique for controlling a virtual camera in a virtual 3D space.